


She's a Lady

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Married Life, Yatesmann - Freeform, yatesmann and babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: I dunno if you are accepting anymore, but yatesmann n’ babies. just - them adoptin a baby…
Requested by @wecandancethewholenightaway
Can I start this with a small rant? I’m goona start with a small rant. So like so many people are writing Holz+whomever ships where they’re having babies the old fashioned way (which is cute and amazing) BUT a lot of them have Holtzmann carrying the baby. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but that concept just doesn’t feel genuine to Holtzmann’s character in my opinion. I’m probably going to be hit with some opposing views, which bring it on because I love hearing from other people to open up my perspectives on the world, but I just could never see Holtz having the baby for them. Especially yatesmann because Abby is such a mom friend and has a kind of loving “i want to make sure you’re okay always” vibe to her even when she’s being petty like I dunno I just don’t see that. Okay, rant over.
I hope you like this fic I’m super nervous about it because while I am super active in the LGBT community, I don’t have a ton of experience dealing with LGBT youth so I hope I do them justice and so much love is going out to all those children out there who don’t feel valid or are misgendered by adults, I love you and you’re valid, but um tell me what you think I love you all!!!
NEW THING: I like to give you the music I listened to while writing this so maybe it’d be cool to listen to while reading it??
-Piano Song by Eryn Allen Kane
-SEATTLE by Sam Kim
-Lemonade- Ukulele Version by Jeremy Passion
-Endlessly by Green River Ordinance
-Farewell by Rosie Thomas
-Simple and Clean by Mree
-She by Laura Mvula (THIS SONG IS TOO AMAZING LISTEN TO IT)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if you are accepting anymore, but yatesmann n’ babies. just - them adoptin a baby…
> 
> Requested by @wecandancethewholenightaway
> 
> Can I start this with a small rant? I’m goona start with a small rant. So like so many people are writing Holz+whomever ships where they’re having babies the old fashioned way (which is cute and amazing) BUT a lot of them have Holtzmann carrying the baby. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but that concept just doesn’t feel genuine to Holtzmann’s character in my opinion. I’m probably going to be hit with some opposing views, which bring it on because I love hearing from other people to open up my perspectives on the world, but I just could never see Holtz having the baby for them. Especially yatesmann because Abby is such a mom friend and has a kind of loving “i want to make sure you’re okay always” vibe to her even when she’s being petty like I dunno I just don’t see that. Okay, rant over.
> 
> I hope you like this fic I’m super nervous about it because while I am super active in the LGBT community, I don’t have a ton of experience dealing with LGBT youth so I hope I do them justice and so much love is going out to all those children out there who don’t feel valid or are misgendered by adults, I love you and you’re valid, but um tell me what you think I love you all!!!
> 
> NEW THING: I like to give you the music I listened to while writing this so maybe it’d be cool to listen to while reading it??
> 
> -Piano Song by Eryn Allen Kane
> 
> -SEATTLE by Sam Kim
> 
> -Lemonade- Ukulele Version by Jeremy Passion
> 
> -Endlessly by Green River Ordinance
> 
> -Farewell by Rosie Thomas
> 
> -Simple and Clean by Mree
> 
> -She by Laura Mvula (THIS SONG IS TOO AMAZING LISTEN TO IT)

Abby shifted in her seat slightly, anxious for what was to come. It had been two years since she and Holtzmann were married, and this day had been a long time coming. Holzmann put her arm around Abby’s shoulders, and Abby leaned her head onto Holtzmann’s shoulder. As she closed her eyes, her mind wandered to what had transpired in the past two years.

It all began two months after their wedding. Abby was sitting on the rooftop, moving footage from the camera to her laptop to try and see if there was anything they’d missed at the day’s bust. As it was uploading, she was scrolling facebook, looking at old colleagues and family members, seeing all of the kind words underneath her wedding photos. She paused on one picture, and her heart skipped a beat. It was her cousin in a hospital bed, holding their newborn son, looking like hell. Abby stared at the post, not noticing how long it had been until Patty’s voice jolted her back to reality.

“Abby. Abby?” Abby shook her head and then looked at Patty, “You look a little upset, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Patty pulled up one of their wicker chairs beside her, “Marriage not treating you the way it should?”

“No, no, the marriage is great. Holtzmann is amazing, our lives are amazing… I love her, I really do,” Abby glanced at the photo, “It’s just… we always joked about having a kid of our own and…” Abby trailed off, looking at the ground.

“Abby, I know you. Taking care of us is hard, I get it. But maybe it is time the two of you started a family. I know how badly you’ve always wanted to be a mother,” Patty looked at Abby knowingly. The began talking more in depth, and Abby explained that it was a sort of secret that she kept because she didn’t want Holtz to feel pressured into having children. They were happy together, like this. It was safe, it was fine. Abby also knew that Holtzmann didn’t have a great past with her parents, and she didn’t want Holtz to feel like she was going to do the same with a child, which was ridiculous. Holtz was great with kids, especially their young fans. Patty sat back in her chair taking it all in.

“What are you so afraid of? So Holtzy didn’t have great parents. So what? That doesn’t mean she doesn’t want kids. Look,” Patty grabbed Abby’s shoulders, “all you need to do is tell her. What’s the worst she can say? ‘I don’t want to have kids’?” Abby laughed a little, and Patty pulled her in for a hug. They decided that she tell Holtz that night.

At their newly purchased townhouse, Abby laid beside Holtzmann in the bed. Holtz was reading “The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy”, as she did once a month, and Abby was nervous to talk to her.

“Hey, sweetie?” Abby rested her head on her hand, laying on her side towards Holtz. She looked over and put her yellow glasses on her head. Abby smiled, knowing that was her wife. It was still so new and so strange, and she loved it, “how do you feel about…kids?”

Holtzmann smiled at her, “As a former child I have to say my stance is slightly in favor of them. They’re not the worst things in the world,”Abby laughed lightly, then her face got serious.

“No, I mean, how would you feel about… us having…” Holtzmann put her book down on the side table, “I just, I know that you didn’t have the greatest time growing up and I don’t want you to feel pressured at all, okay? And also-”

Holtzmann put a finger to Abby’s lips, causing her to stop.

“Abby, I’m not my parents. The topic of children is something I’ve always thought about, and with how well you take care of me, there really wouldn’t be any worries,” Abby pushed herself closer and kissed Holtzmann, tears welling up in her eyes, “I do have one stipulation. I want to adopt. Statistically, 24% of the population are children and I’m pretty sure that adding more to that may cause other children to go unloved and that’s simply unacceptable,” Abby smiled.

“You always think these things through, don’t you?” Abby kissed Holtz again, and she bit her lip gently.

“That being said, Abigail, let’s make a baby tonight,” Abby laughed and wrapped her arms around Jillian’s neck.

“Yates-Holtzmann?” Abby’s eyes opened to see the social worker before them, and her heart began beating like a war drum. Holtzmann squeezed her shoulders, and they stood up together. The worker ushered them to come along with them. They had completed the homestudy and filled out all of the paperwork for both their agency and the agency of the child they were adopting. As they made their way down the hallway, Abby thought of the meeting they had with the agency for the first time.

“Jillian Yates-Holtzmann, nice to meet ya, I’m wondering why you asked us about our stance on gender on our forms?” Abby’s eyes got wide and her lips became microscopic. I told her a hundred times not to bring it up it was probably just a preference question…

“Well, you see, we have a very special little boy with us who has been having a lot of trouble finding a home due to his… condition.” The social worker began pulling out a file.

“And what does “condition” mean? Does he have an extra finger?” Abby kicked Holtz under the desk, hoping the agent wouldn’t notice.

“No, he seems to be telling everyone that he’s a girl inside.” Abby was slightly confused at first, then Holtzmann cleared up the situation.

“So she’s a girl,” Holtz leaned back in her seat. Abby realized what the social worker meant by “condition”.

“Well biologically-”

“I’m not too concerned with that part, how old is she?” Abby smiled at her wife and squeezed Holtzmann’s hand. As an advocate and speaker for so much of the LGBT community, Holtz had a soft spot for any person who didn’t fit the preset binary and was shunned for it. A lot of people mistook and misgendered Holtz all the time, and she knew what it felt like

“Well he’s five years old, really smart and just too sweet for words…” They both peered back at the picture of a beautiful girl with long, curly brown hair and huge brown eyes that could melt your heart. She had lots of freckles splahed across her tanned skin, and her teeth and gums were exposed in the biggest smile Abby had ever seen. Her heart melted at the thought of no one ever loving her because she was a girl and not a boy.

“Ms. Yates-Holtzmann?” The social worker said, Holtzmann squeezing her hand. They had finally reached the room where she would meet her daughter for the first time. She braced herself, already overcome with emotions of nervousness, love, and overwhelming excitement, ready to feel even more.

“Yes, I’m ready,” The door swung open to reveal a naturally lit room, filled with various toys, and a little mess of curly hair hunched over the Lego set. She turned around and spotted Holtz and Abby standing in the doorway and skipped over to them.

“I’m Jordan, nice to meet you!” She put her hand out for Holtzmann to take, and she crouched down, shaking the girl’s hand vigorously.

“Hi, I’m Jillian Yates-Holtzmann, I’m here to interview you on your lego inventions for research,” Jordan’s eyes lit up and she excitedly pointed over at the lego creation in the corner.

“Well, I’m making a castle that’s really a dog because then you can take it everywhere with you and live in it too, and like I live there and I can go wherever I want and sometimes I go to the candy store and the castle gives me lots of money so I can get whatever I want there,” Abby crouched down and Jordan stopped to look at her.

“Hi Jordan, I’m Abby. I think that a castle-dog is the coolest invention ever thought of,” She smiled at Jordan, and Jordan looked up at the social worker.

“Wait, so these are the people that wanna adopt me? Like I could have two mommies and no dad? Awesome!” Jordan held her hand up for Abby to give her a high five and after Abby reciprocated the favor, she pulled Holtzmann to the corner to further inspect the lego dog-castle. Abby stood back up, looking at the scene of her wife and her soon-to-be daughter playing together in the soft sunlight, knowing that this is the way she wanted to spend her later years. She had enough to keep her career going and she could do what she loved for the rest of her life, and now she had something new. It was less like filling a hole, because Abby had never felt incomplete before marrying or falling in love with Holtz, but the smiles before her created an unbreakable bond that could never be torn from her. She couldn’t wait to finalize the adoption in a few weeks.


End file.
